


Don't Stop

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Based on a song, Chill, Dancing, Garage Band, Gen, Gift Fic, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: A personal performance.
Relationships: Thomas Connor/Wally Franks/Sammy Lawrence
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/gifts).



Kim blushed when the three of them pulled him into the garage, not knowing what to expect. Sammy tapped the microphone, Wally settled by the drums, and Thomas swirled the guitar up to his hands.

Once they were all ready, Wally drummed them in. Kim realized that they were performing a cover just for him, and the thought made him ridiculously happy. They sang a song about his dancing, and he could not stop grinning. These three men were adorably funny, singing the chorus in unison, Wally winking at him every now and then, Thomas’ fringe bobbing along with his head (though a beat after, hilariously), and Sammy sang as if his life depended on it. Kim, to humor them, began to dance to their music, which made them play and sing their song even more wholeheartedly than before, which was hard to believe could exist. 

Eventually they finished, and the three of them looked at him with grins, waiting to hear his evaluation of the music. He gave each of them a shy kiss on the cheek, struggling not to let the teeth of his smile bump their skin. 

“It was a great song,” he complimented. 

“Ay, you’re a great dancer,” Wally shrugged, smiling. “Based off ‘a that, if it’s not obvious.”

“Nooooo, I would have never guessed,” Kim replied, grinning in return. “But really, it means a lot. Thank you guys so much.”

“Here’s the mixtape,” Sammy said, handing it to him. “Enjoy it.”

“I will,” Kim beamed. 


End file.
